


Fantastic Beasts and How To Find Them [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: as green as a fresh pickled toad [PODFIC] [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Magical Creatures, Meta, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Goodness gracious, where did people think magical blood came from in the first place? The term mudblood? And if you wanted to call a pure elf or fae a creature or a beast, then it was a good idea to dig your own grave first.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!  
> Thanks to Yue_ix for cover beta!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/as%20green%20as%20a%20fresh%20pickled%20toad/12%20Fantastic%20Beasts%20and%20How%20To%20Find%20Them.mp3) | 11:55 | 9.1 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Harry%20Potter/as%20green%20as%20a%20fresh%20pickled%20toad.m4b) | 3:45:34 | 106.6 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/fantastic-beasts-and-how-to-find-them) |  |   
[Series Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/as-green-as-fresh-pickled-toad-podbook) |  |   
  
### Music

_Prologue_ by John Williams

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3


End file.
